City of Dragons
by sunshineXO
Summary: Anna accidentally stravagates to a Talian city called Romula one night. She now has two lives. One much more dangerous than the other. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Idea:

_I do not own the idea of Stravaganza, Mary Hoffman does. She also owns the place Romula and the idea of Talia. I also do not own some of the characters, though I did make up a majority of them._

Anna Marley took off her coat and dropped it on the floor of her messy bedroom. Her bed was unmade, clothed of various types were strewn across the carpet, and her desk had piles of messily stacked papers across it.

The only clean and organized part of Anna's room was the coin wall. A large slotted piece of plastic was tacked on the wall. The little pockets were filled with a different type of coin. There were coins from across the world and from different time periods. Each coin had a slip of paper below it which had information on the coin in neat writing. Anna collected these coins and had over 200 different ones.

The coin wall was Anna's most prized possession. She had been collecting the coins since her seventh birthday, when her grandmother, Victoria, had given Anna some coins from the places she traveled to. Anna's Grandmother had been around the world.

In fact, Anna's Grandmother was coming for a visit later that afternoon. She had just gotten back from Rome. Anna was excited for whenever Victoria traveled it meant a new coin for her collection.

"Annie, I've sure got something special for you!" Anna had been lying across her bed with a book when her Grandmother's loud voice echoed through the house. "Grandmother!" Anna joyfully jumped off her bed and ran into Victoria's arms.

"It's wonderful to see you Mom! How was Rome?" Anna's mother, Jane, said quietly as she also hugged her mother. Anna's mother did everything quietly. She talked quietly and moved quietly. She always complained she got headaches whenever Anna was being too loud.

"Victoria, you're back! Did you have a nice trip?" Anna's father, Rupert, said excitedly. He leaned across Anna and hugged Victoria awkwardly with one arm.

"Yes, it was fantastic! Rupert, there are so many ancient buildings around. You would love it." Rupert was a historian; he also found great interest in Anna's old coins. He liked to find information on where the coins came from for her.

Victoria put down her large suitcase on the kitchen floor and took out a small bag from inside. "Shall we head into the living room? I would love to hear some stories," Jane walked without sound into the Marley's cozy living room.

Victoria settled herself in her favorite leather recliner. She put the small bag on her lap and sighed. Anna curled up on the floor by Victoria's feet. The rest of the family sat down in an assortment of chairs and couches.

"Now Annie, love, I promised you a treat didn't I?" Victoria rummaged in her bag. "Ah, here it is." Victoria pulled out a small velvet pouch. "I bought this especially for you."

She handed the pouch to Anna who hastily tried to find a way to open it. She finally found some drawstrings and pulled. Anna pulled out an antique coin. It was dull, chipped, and worn thin around the edges. It other words, it was perfect.

"Thank you! This is perfect! I don't have a coin from Rome, let alone _Italy_!" The gray coin had a picture of a man with a big nose on it. There was some writing around the coin but it was unreadable. "Who's that?" Anna said, indicating to the man on the coin. "Someone famous I think. I couldn't find out, sorry. Your father probably will though." Victoria said with a wink.

Anna sat up and gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much, Grandmother." Anna sat back down and fingered her coin.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Anna," Jane said softly. It was almost eleven at night and Anna had school the next day. Victoria had been enchanting the family with tales of her travels for the past hours. They all had lost track of time completely.

Anna tried to stifle a yawn, "Okay. Goodnight Grandmother. Thanks again for the coin." Anna pocketed the Italian coin her pajama pants pocket and walked sleepily to her room.

Anna got into bed and took out her coin. 'I'll put in with all the other coins in the morning,' she thought. Anna rubbed the coin in-between her fingers and fell asleep.

**Please read and review! I like constructive criticism along with what you like about my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Idea:

_I do not own the idea of Stravaganza, Mary Hoffman does. She also owns the place Romula and the idea of Talia. I also do not own some of the characters, though I did make up a majority of them._

Anna opened her eyes but immediately shut them due to the bright sunlight that flooded her vision. She cautiously squinted and held one hand over her eyes. It took Anna a while to get used to the blinding glare but once she was, Anna looked around herself fully for the first time.

Anna was surrounded by vast green rolling hills. She was in a meadow near some fields that were filled with tall crops. Laborers were hunched over the spring harvest. 'Whoa. This is a really real dream.' Anna thought. Her bare feet beneath her felt the wet dewy grass. Anna started walking towards the fields. 'As long as this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it,' she thought.

Anna surprised to see the Italian coin that Victoria had given her was in her hand. She put it in her pocket and walked closer to the fields.

"Ouch, Dang it!" Anna had stepped on a prickly barb and hurt her foot. She hopped up and down holding the injured foot. 'Wait… if this is a dream, why can I feel pain?' This world felt as real as her life when she was awake.

One of the workers had heard her hopping around and looked up from his work. His eyes widened as he took in her strange appearance.

The young man put down his tools and walked up towards Anna. Anna heard his approach and looked up. He was dressed in clothes that would've been worn in the 16th century.

"Hello miss, are you lost?" The young man looked concerned for Anna who was still dazed. "Where am I?" Anna asked. 'Geez what a stupid question,' Anna thought.

The young man looked even more concerned, "This is Romula in Talia miss. You are in my family's fields."

Romula? Talia? "Thank you," Anna said. "Where are you from? You don't look Romulan. Not Tailian even." The young man looked at Anna's shorts and T-shirt.

"I'm from Alexandria. It's near Washington DC." Anna began to feel self-conscious of her apparel. She saw some women near the fields were wearing long dresses and head scarves.

"I have never heard of Alexandria or Washington DC. Would you like to rest at my house? For you are surely tired from your travels." The young man beckoned her to the house near the fields.

"What is your name by the way? Mine is Celino Mattia." Celino walked near Anna over the grassy hill.

"I'm Anna Marley." Anna was still confused over where she was. Romula sounded kind of like Rome and Talia sounded like Italy, where Rome was. Hmm, this is strange.

Celino looked confused, "Anna Marley? That is a strange name." Anna was about to say the same thing about Celino, but thought better of it. She just shrugged. "It's a very common name where I come from."

Celino led Anna into a sturdy log house. "This is my home. And this is my mother, Luisa. And this is my sister, Norma. My brothers, Amadeo and Davide are outside." A plump happy looking woman stood up to greet Anna and Celino. A girl about Anna's age followed.

"Mother and Norma, this is Anna." Celino introduced Anna to most of his family. "How long will you be with us Anna?" Luisa asked. Anna wasn't sure how she had gotten to Romula and wondered how long she would be here before she found out how to get back home.

She might as well tell these people what happened to her. "I'm not sure. You see, I don't know how I got here. I was in my room trying to get to sleep and I woke up here." Anna pulled out the coin from her pocket. "I remember falling asleep with this in my hand."

"Dia," Norma said under her breath. All of the Romulans in the room wore expressions of shock. Anna was confused. Did these people think she was crazy?

"What? What is it?" Anna said worried. "Dia," echoed Luisa, "that would explain her name and clothing." Luisa walked to Anna and took her hand.

"Anna, you are what people would call a Stravaganti. They are people who can translate to different worlds. Of course everybody but a few thought they were just rumors, myths. I never truly believed in them until today." Luisa explained.

"My brother, Amadeo is very interested in Stravaganti. He looks into all the history about them. Well everyone else just thinks they're stories." Celino told her. "Why don't you just stay here until we figure out how to get you back to your own world?" Anna nodded and put the coin back into her pocket.

"You might as well fit in while you're here." Lusia said. "Norma do you think Anna can borrow a dress of yours?" Norma nodded and followed Luisa and Anna to the room she and her mother shared.

Norma went to her chest and pulled out a light green dress. She handed it to Anna who nodded in thanks. "We'll leave you here to dress Anna, meet us back in the front room when you're ready."

Anna pulled on the long dress over her clothes and pulled her hair back in the scarf Norma had given her with the dress. She guessed she looked like a real Romulan.


End file.
